The field of the present invention is LED light fixtures for architectural lighting.
Architectural lighting is typically employed to add dramatic effect to the architecture of a building or other structure. The nature, configuration and placement of the fixtures providing such lighting are responsive to the configuration and structure of the building. Consequently, versatile light fixtures are needed to accommodate wide ranging demands for architectural lighting. Light intensity, light distribution, source position, adjustability and fixture appearance all can be factors in architectural lighting designs. Such requirements often require flexibility that is difficult to satisfy with a common fixture design. Additional demands placed on architectural lighting and the use thereof include moisture resistance, maintenance needs and adjustability. All such factors can add to difficulties in design and fabrication of architectural lighting fixtures.